frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Method of handling TMS episodes
I had an idea for how to handle the TMS episodes. Something I would like to see if maybe a few of us each take on a section of the show. One person could handle Word of the Day and News while another takes Celebrity Poop and Weird Web. Maybe each person take on a different weekly segment. If someone has a part of the show they really want to take go for it, or if you want I can randomly suggest a segment. I figured here would be a great place to maybe hammer it all out before Monday's show, or there about. Word of the Day Stump a trek nerd news celebrity poop weird web mail bag breakfast brawl songs Two Question Current Geek Majoir Spoilers Recommentals Extra Therapy Thursdays Weird Things Let me know what you think and if you want to help out on this project!!! -Eric Hi, Eric! It might be easier to volunteer for a block of episodes instead of specific segments, at least for the back episodes. Going forward it might be easier for us to each take a group of segments for the current shows. What do you think? I am willing to take any segments or episodes to get the wiki up to speed. -Maeva/Caroline I like that plan! Since you're in the Tadpool how would you feel about taking the segments where they put the links in the chatroom? Weird Web, and maybe News/Celebrity Poop? Maybe Current Geek as a weekly segment? I'm thinking there wouldn't really need to be too much a description on things. -Eric That sounds great! For back episodes, I'll volunteer for 1-10 to get us started. I know some of them are partial or complete but I can fill in and get them out of the way. Is that ok? I also volunteer to do any episode grids or lists - I have a doc set up that helps me convert to the coded format for the wiki. Did you see Scott gave a shoutout on Twitter? :) -Maeva/Caroline That's awesome that Scott did that! I almost missed it too! More than ok on filling in those back episodes! I might try to get an episode or two in, but I'll let you know which ones before I get started. Glad you have a doc set up. When initially did TMS's episode list I made the whole thing in Word only to find out it's a different grid. I was thinking of going through the forum and setting up a page of Breakfast Brawls, it you wouldn't mind maybe getting that started! Someone over at Reddit was wanting a page listing the weird webs. Both of those will probably get more info as we fill in the back catalogs, but might be nice to have a place to put for the current time. -Eric Sounds great, Eric! I'll get going on the Breakfast Brawls and Weird Web. :) -Maeva/Caroline I'm happy to knock out Word of the Day, for starters. And I'll go ahead and claim full Episodes 11-20. -Phieferboy/Tisroc/Scotty I chatted with Larannis today in the Tadpool and he is working on the TMS songs. We may need to help out with a chunk of back eps but he will let us know soon. -Maeva/Caroline